Richie Aprile
Richie Aprile was a capo in the dimeo crime Family after his younger brother Jackie and his friend Tony Soprano robbed the card game ran by Feec h La manna Richie used his influence to stop Feech retaliating Richie and Tony got along originally but after Richie,s release from prison after a ten year sentence Richie was quick to anger Tony as he went to see Beansie Gaeta who,d been supervising a drug operation for him attempting to extort money out of Beansie who refused on the grounds he answered only to Tony Richie later ran Beansie over with his Car irritating Tony as he was fond of Beansie Tony threatened Richie with severe consequences should he ever disobey the boss again around this time Richie resumed his former relationship with Tony,s sister Janice . Richie loaned money to Tony,s childhood friend Davy Scatino and in a rare moment of compassion cut Davy off when he began to miss his payments Once Richie learned Davy had been allowed by Tony into the executive game Richie flew into a rage and tried to attack Davy Tony then sent Richie outside and froze his credit as punishment for disrespecting the game Janice tried to influence Richie to make a move against Tony but he refused due to beliving in Honor and the old ways of the mob Richie had a certain dislike for Tony,s nephew Christopher Moltisanti due to Chris abusing his niece Adrianna La Cerva which was violation of mafia tradition and shared his dislike of Chris with Sean Gismonte and Matthew Bevilaqa who then tried to Kill Chris in order to gain favor with Richie . Richie comforted Adrianna at hospital and informed the other mobsters of Bevilaqua,s plan Tony and Pussy Bophenseiro Interogated Bevilaqua then executed him after confirming Richie had nothing to do with it .because of influence by Janice Richie visited Tony,s uncle Junior suggesting a take over against Tony Junior didn,t exactly say no but warned Richie not to trust Janice . Richie and Junior began selling drugs along the Barone sanitation garbage routes behind Tony,s back and Tony told them to stop but when Richie passed along the message to the latter Junior refused as he needed the financial support of the drugs after learning from Janice that Tony viewed him as a psychopath and didn,t want him anywhere near his kids Richie began to finalize his plans with Junior to Kill Tony however after Richie failed to gain the support of Albert Barese in the power play Junior reasoned Richie wasn,t respected and decided on the pragmatic decision to betray Richie to Tony Who then plotted with Silvio Dante to murder Richie this didn,t matter however as Richie slapped Janice for having the nerve to defend his son,s suspected homosexuality and she shot him dead in retaliation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mobsters Category:Bigots Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Inmates Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Mobster Category:Psychopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Brutes Category:Abusers